Nobody
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: No habìa nadie màs en su corazòn y tenìa que aceptarlo. SasuSaku


-Nobody-

By.

Rumiko No Haru.

◘•◘•◘

Y sí regresamos al pasado, cuando éramos felices...cuando nos amábamos. Esos momentos donde los días eran de colores y las noches mágicas.

Hazlo conmigo Sakura, toma mi mano y volvemos a aquellos días.

Cuando volvió del trabajo la encontró dormida en el sillón rodeada de papeles, su computador se encontraba abierto y sus anteojos estaban en el piso. Se le acerco con cuidado de no despertarla, la tomó en brazos y se fue con ella a la habitación.

Sakura se removió en sus brazos, pero aún así no abrió los ojos en ningún momento. Le quito las zapatillas y la tapo después de acostarla en la cama. Su larga cabellera se había desparramado en la almohada.

Observo el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran ya pasadas de la una de la madrugada. Sakura había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde, sabía que el ser doctora era algo muy importante para ella y el hecho de no poder entender el diagnostico de un paciente la enloquecía.

Desde que la conocía ella había sido así, tal vez fue esa la razón por la que decidió dejar el compromiso arreglado que sus padres habían hecho para él y casarse con ella, con el tiempo habían aprendido a quererla. Aquella chica bajita que estudiaba medicina, que tenía un extraño color de cabello y que cuando sonreía se le hacían unos hoyuelos en la mejillas. Él estudiaba comercio internacional y cada vez que tomaba el metro bus la veía cargando grandes libros médicos. Cuando él iba saliendo ella a penas comenzaba a estudiar.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una larga ducha. Después de todo había sido un sido muy largo en el trabajo y quería descansar un poco.

Mientras se encontraba bañándose, pensó en que los años habían pasado por él y por Sakura, y no tenían hijos. Ella estaba próxima a cumplir los treinta y él ya iba a cumplir treinta y tres. También que su relación se había vuelto monótona y aburrida como los típicos matrimonios de las películas, tenían relaciones dos o tres veces al mes por el duro trabajo de los dos y casi no hablaban de como les había ido en el día, cómo cuando eran unos recién casados.

Quiso volver a esos tiempos en los que hacían casi todo juntos, en los que ella le hacía sentir mimado.

Debía de hacer algo.

Salió envuelto en una toalla y tomo del cajón ropa interior junto a unos pants.

Se estaba metiendo a la cama cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenir por parte de Sakura, sonrió de lado al escucharla. Apago la luz y se metió debajo de las sabanas. Por alguna razón se acerco a su mujer y la abrazo por la espalda, ella suspiró y siguió durmiendo.

—Buenas noches—murmuró y trató de dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba muy serio ese día, había estado todo bien hasta que un amigo llego contándole la noticia de que se divorciaba. Kiba Inozuka se había casado con su mujer un mes antes de que él lo hiciera con Sakura, cuando el hombre había comenzado a decirlo todas aquellas razones por las cuales su matrimonio había terminado, él se puso pálido.

Eran casi las mismas cosas que estaban pasando con Sakura y él, las pocas veces que se veían, el limitado sexo y las únicas veces que hablaban eran para pelear sobre los problemas financieras.

—...Ella ya se lo imaginaba, pero accedió casi al instante entonces supe que no había por que retrasarlo más. Al parecer un compañero de su trabajo le estaba flirteando y Hanabi no lo pensó dos veces para comenzar una relación con él. Al parecer he quedado como idiota.

—Suele suceder, no te compliques mucho la vida—dijo Sasuke tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

—Creo que es lo mejor, si seguíamos juntos al final nos hubiéramos matado, la fricción estaba muy presente.

—¿Las sigues queriendo?—preguntó el moreno.

—Sí, la quiero pero no la amo y no podía amarrarla a mi de esa manera—Kiba tomó aire y volvió a hablar.—Por eso disfruta de Sakura, haz lo que tengas en tus manos para que su relación dure, para no quedarte solo como yo.

—No digas esas cosas.

—Lamentablemente es la verdad Sasuke, cuando pude no aproveche de Hanabi, no le ofrecí lo que ella añoraba y eso me costo nuestra felicidad.

Su amigo se levanto de su asiento y se fue dejando a un Sasuke pensativo. Sus palabras habían dejado un rastro de duda en él, después de todo el sí seguía amando a Sakura y sabía que si ella le pedía el divorcio se iba a morir.

Tomó su saco y le dijo a su secretario que cancelara todas las citas que tenía ese día y los trabajo pendientes.

Bajó al estacionamiento y arranco en su auto del año, agarro atajos para llegar al hospital particular donde su mujer trabajaba. Durante el trayecto escuchó un ruidos provenientes del carro, de un momento a otro se detuvo. Se bajo maldiciendo a todo el mundo y se dio de que estaba fallando el motor. Sería mejor que lo dejara ahí y fuera con Sakura caminando. Miró a los lados, caminaría sólo un...¿kilometro? no importaba, si tenía que escupir sangra por Sakura lo haría.

Comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que pudo y pidió que pudiera decir todo lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

.

.

—Así que ya sabes Matsuri, sí llega alguien no lo dejes pasar por nada en el mundo.—Sakura dio ordenes claras a su asistente y volvió donde la esperaba una deliciosa rebanada de pastel.

Le gustaba comer sin ninguna interrupción, todo el día se la pasaba atendiendo a gente así que la hora de la comida tenía que ser un ritual el cual le gusta hacer sola. Saco un pequeño plato donde había una rebanada de pastel que había comprado en la cafetería del hospital, también un cappuccino y para postre un poco de fruta. Era algo raro pero ese día no había tenido tiempo para comprar algo mejor por que había entrado muy temprano.

Comenzó a comer mientras que observaba su oficina, muchas personas decían que no parecía el de una mujer de (ya casi) treinta años. Tenía todo arreglado con fotos y cosas de color rosa. Hasta su marido le había dicho varias veces. Tomó un cuadro que tenía a lado de la computador, era la foto del día en que se había casado. Vestía aquel vestido que su madre también había utilizado, recordó aquel tiempo en que llevaba el tiempo muy corto y sólo se había puesto una flor.

Recordó lo guapo que Sasuke se veía, por un minuto pensó en mandar a la mierda la boda y abalanzarse encima de él en cuanto lo vio entrando a la Iglesia. Empezó a reírse de si misma, era demasiado soñadora en ese tiempo y era una chica un poco rara. Había decido cancelar la luna de miel y mejor se pasaron dos semanas en el pequeño departamento de soltera de ella, sin salir y haciendo el amor apasionadamente. Ese día él le dijo que le gustaría verla con el cabello largo desde ese día sólo lo despunta, ya lo tenía hasta debajo del trasero.

—Cuando no todo estaba perdido—se dijo a si misma.

Empezó a comer de nuevo y se concentro en las citas que tendría después. De nuevo llevaría el trabajo a casa y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Paso un rato perdida en sus pensamientos pero escuchar cómo la puerta se abría de repente la hizo despertar, levanto la mirada y se encontró con una asustada Matsuri y un Sasuke que se encontraba sudado, cómo si hubiera hecho un deporte durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Sasuke?

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y se sobresalto.

—Señorita Sakura, le dije que no pasara y no obedeció ¡perdóneme!

—N-no te preocupes Matsuri, es mi marido puedes irte—aclaró. Matsuri asintió tímidamente y miró de manera despectiva a Sasuke.

—Sakura...—dijo Sasuke con tono cansino, había durado más de lo que creía en llegar al consultorio de Sakura.

Sasuke posó sus manos en el rostro de Sakura, para después comenzar a besarla apasionadamente. Sakura que se había puesto nerviosa totalmente comenzó a responderle.

Puso sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke y él la acerco lo más que pudo. El beso se puso muy salvaje, Sakura pensó que estaba soñando. Hace mucho tiempo que Sasuke no la besaba así.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y él pego su frente con la de Sasuke.

—Sasuke...

—Sakura, yo...—empezó a decir con la respiración entrecortada.—Te amo—dijo así de simple y la volvió a besar.

—¿Has venido sólo a decirme eso? sabes que yo también te amo.

—No, quería decirte que quiero vivir una vida contigo, que espero que nuestro matrimonio duré mucho más. Quiero que volvamos a los de antes Sakura, sé que me he comportado como un tonto desde un tiempo para acá, pero no quiero que lo que tenemos se acabe aquí. Tenía miedo de que me dejaras, de que ya no me amaras.

—Eres un tonto, somos unos adultos es algo lógico que nuestra vida este llena de cosas importantes. Pero nunca dejaré de quererte, pase lo que pase. Debemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Pero quiero que sea como al inicio, cuando comíamos juntos y los fines de semana salíamos de aquí para irnos a un pequeño pueblo o algo así.

—Está bien, yo también deseo lo mismo.

—Kiba se está divorciando y no quiero que lo nuestro pase lo mismo.

Sasuke sentó a Sakura en el escritorio y continuaron besándose.

—Vayamos a casa ó sí no te reclamaran por hacerte el amor aquí mismo—Sakura asintió y tomó su bolso. Dio instrucciones a Matsuri de que cancelara todo y se dirigieron a la salida. Ahí Sakura comprendió que Sasuke había llegado caminando.

Cuando llegaron a casa, entraron casi tropezando por que los dos nos soportaron mucho tiempo.

Los dos estaban felices, estaban haciendo los que su mente y cuerpo llevaban hace mucho tiempo deseando.

.

.

.

.

—Sasuke...quiero un bebé—confesó Sakura.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, Sakura se sintió mal y se acomodo bien en su cama. Llevaban horas acostados, hablando sobre sus planes a futuro.

—¿No te agrada la idea?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? que tal un niño con cabello rosa, se vería lindo.

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Qué? sólo es una idea.

—Eres un idiota.

—Hmp.

—Ya empezaste.

—Hmp.

—Te odio.

N/A:

¡Hola! ¿qué onda? ¿cómo están? aquí con este One Shot, quiero decir que me esforzé mucho pero se me vino de repente la idea de hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado :3

Promoción/promoción/promoción/promoción/promoción/promoción/promoción/promoción/promoción/promoción/

_Pasen por mis historias:_

Deseo Costoso

Lo que te hace bella.

Y mis OS

¿Why Not? & Lights precisamente SasuSaku.

Besos.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review?


End file.
